The Unexpected Enemy?
by eddog2323
Summary: Some one knocks the Scouts down. Will the Scouts improve, or end up broken? What was Queen Serenity thinking? What is her true name? the true question remains is she a Friend or Foe?
1. Chapter 1

**THE UNEXPECTED ENEMY.**

**A RANMA ½ AND SAILOR MOON CROSSOVER.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything.

**Chapter 1 Sailor Scouts failure?**

In the nearby park of Rei's shrine, she watches the sailor scouts and she was disappointed in them. Then she jumps down and takes out the youma in one motion and turns on the scouts and then said: "Weak! Very weak! I shouldn't be even talking to you!"

Pluto is surprise at the sudden person but is angry at being called weak. And to farther her surprise she found herself with the other scouts in a different dimension.

"Who are you calling weak?" Mars demanded.

"All of you are, the Queen messed up big time! If you prove yourself worthy of fighting with me I will reveal everything. Until you do we are enemies, Got it!" She yelled as she let loose a burst of power but it was enough to de-transform the scouts who were shocked.

They quickly brought out their transformation wands.

"Weak!" She shouted unleashing another burst of power. "Depending on tool to transform? That is beyond weak!"

The scouts were surprised that they couldn't transform at all.

"Who are you?" Rei asked still angry.

"You may call me mysterious R," she said.

"I will show you who is weak!" Pluto yelled.

"No challenge at all." Mysterious R said as she doge a dead scream. She let loose a bit of magic and the rest of the scouts stared in shock at a still Pluto.

"What did you do to her?" Ami asked.

"I just did something should be able to do," Mysterious R replied. "All I did was trapped her in a time bubble that is moving about one/one thousandth times slower than normal. Saturn to easily undo it but she is scared of her own power."

Hotaru stared in disbelief.

"Good Ami," Mysterious R said. "Though I'm disappointed at you, you should have been the first to do the quite transformation."

Mercury quickly overcame her shock and started her attack.

"Shabon Spay Freezing!"

"Double reflect!" Mysterious R said. Mercury's own attack is redirected back at her. She ends up being encased from her shoulders to feet with her own attack.

"Cold!" Mercury replied.

"Why you!" Mars yelled. "Why do I feel weak?"

"Come on are you that stupid? You are a Miko or studying to be one? You transform with a bad emotion and that why you feel weak."

"Venus love me chain!"

"Venus found herself wrapped in her own chain."

"Shame on you, in the moon kingdom you hated to attack which in turn gave you more power," Mysterious R said. "Cursing is not good," she said when a gagged made from Venus's own weapon formed over her own mouth. "You have about 5.00001% right now compared to what you had then!"

"Saturn you transformed I knew you would," Mysterious R said. "You are the key to the other Scout's life, if you had no choice to use your full power to save everyone knowing it just might be your last moments, would you do it?"

"Yes," Saturn answers one minute later.

"You lost the fight because you hesitated. Here you go a world that you are afraid of everything. Light, Darkness, People, life, everything, control your fear and find the Purple Door. That door will lead you to me where I will give you a test. If you learn anything you will pass if not you will end up back here," Mysterious R said before disappearing and leaving Saturn alone.

Saturn had found out what Mysterious R said was true. She was afraid of everything now.

"Why do I feel like I'm on fire?" Mars asked.

"You transform being angry. That anger has caused your uniform to heat up. The angrier you get the hotter it will become and you can't not go back to your normal self until you are calm, the burns will show up until you truly get it."

"Now it is time for the fake princess to get it!" Mysterious R said with an evil laugh and as fast as; faster than anyone could see Moon found her hands tied behind her back with her own hair.

"Such a shame there isn't enough bridges in the whole world to cover the gap that I overestimated all of you!" Mysterious R said. "You will remain here until you all get it. She said as she disappears.

"Wasn't that a little too rough?" Queen Serenity asked.

"You saw my file and my life, you knew how though I was going to be, right?" Ranma asked.

"Caught me," Queen Serenity said giggling. "I didn't know that the crystal I used would cause so many flaws. If you succeed you will get the control over your curse."

"I was wondering why I'm locked as a girl for this?" Ranma asked.

"You need to learn to be a girl so you have better control over you powers," Queen Serenity said. "I just gave your mother a good beating about her own views. That was the most fun I had ever had! You should see them in ten minutes by the bus stop over there."

"Thank you," Ranma replied. "I will check on them in the morning."

"Your ways are a little rough but I should be thanking you, for you willingness and agreeing to be locked as a girl. Tell Nodoka everything about your life," Queen Serenity said as she left.

Ranma sat down on the bench near the bus stop and waited. Soon enough she heard a shout:

"Panda no BAKA, take your punishment like a man!" Nodoka yelled.

Ranma burst into laughter as Nodoka hit Genma with a Ki blast. It looked like he would be swimming back to Japan from the angle would set him down somewhere in the Pacific Ocean.

Nodoka looked at Ranma after she heard the laughter.

"Ranma, is that you?" Nodoka asked.

"Yes, I'm Ranma, Nodoka," Ranma replied.

"Please call me mother," Nodoka said.

"Why should I?" Ranma asked.

"Forgive me!" Nodoka said crying. "I was only nineteen years old when I had you!"

"Maybe I will or maybe I won't" Ranma said. "You let me go with that baka, knowing how much of a baka he really is I just can't trust you, but trust can be earned, right?"

"Fair enough," Nodoka said.

"Ranma no baka," Akane yelled as she started to attack Ranma who blocked it shocking Nabiki Kasumi and Soun.

"I had enough of this!" Ranma yells at Akane. "Nabiki stay out of this unless you want to go to court!"

Nabiki backs away scared. She knew if she was caught she would have to deal with at least 30 years in the worst prison in the world, she knew she could spend the rest of her life there if the judge wanted to do it.

"Why you pervert!" Akane yelled as she attacks Ranma.

"Here you go!" Ranma said as she touches a place on Akane's body.

Kasumi, Nabiki, and Soun jaws hit the ground after they saw what Ranma did.

"The Cat's T-T-Tongue Pressure-point, oh my," Nabiki stammered.

"Take it off now!" Akane yelled as she attacked Ranma.

Ranma was carrying a theorems of tea which she splashed Akane.

"Ouch!" Akane yelled.

"I promise that I will remove it after you learn control over your anger. And I will know when that happens." Ranma yells.

"That does it!" Nodoka yelled. "Your daughter is not worthy of my child! It is OFF!"

Akane just sits in the Park stunned by what just happened.

"Did Pervert-girl lost Ranma?" Shampoo asked.

"Sorry you aren't worthy of him either!" Nodoka yelled.

"B-B-But…" shampoo started.

"We have lost," Cologne said. "Our laws state if one of the Parents forbids it we have to follow it."

"Sorry Ukyo yours didn't count either," Nodoka said. "If you wish to fight, I know all the weak point to your style. I once did it myself."

Ukyo charged and in fifteen minutes she found herself getting up from the ground for the 50Th time only to be back on the ground a second later.

"I give, Ukyo" replied.

"Good you got it," Nodoka replied with ice in her voice.

Ukyo left saying: "there will be a big mark there!"

Next morning:

Ranma went to check on the scouts, no improvements at all. Mercury was still trap in her ice attack that was reflected back at her. Mars was in the nearby lake trying to cool off. Venus had a ball gagged now in her mouth. Moon was still crying that she couldn't move her hands. Mysterious R went to check on Saturn who was surprisingly improving and she was moving through the world where she was afraid of everything.

She put a force flied around the two scouts that had yet to transform and made her way to moon.

"Crybaby, you're their leader? A rat would be better. No a meatball would!" Mysterious R yelled as she speed-ed into action.

Moon found herself Hog-tied behind her back with her own hair no less!

"See you!" Mysterious R said as she disappeared.

Ten minutes later Rei finally return to normal only to have Mercury say:

"NO WAY! She wasn't lying! That must hurt like hell!" She said forgetting that she was trapped.

Rei got angry again and found herself in her burning uniform. She got herself calm quickly but she had a burn on her back and now one on her right hand. She was in pain.

"One is making progress," Ranma said.

"Who is it?" Queen Serenity asked.

"Saturn," Ranma replied.

"That is a surprise!" Queen Serenity exclaimed. "What did you do?"

"I just place her in a world where she is afraid of everything and told her to find a Purple door across the city she is in," Ranma said.

"If one is learning the others will also," Queen Serenity said.

"I really doubt that." Ranma said.

"We will see, won't we?" Queen Serenity said with a small smile.

To be continued:


	2. Chapter 2

**THE UNEXPECTED ENEMY.**

**A RANMA ½ AND SAILOR MOON CROSSOVER.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything.

Chapter 2 overcoming disaster

Saturn looked around the mysterious world she was in which Mysterious R had brought her to. She knew Mysterious R wasn't lying to her. The last words she said to her was:

"Let see how you fair in a world where fear controls you."

She was afraid.

"I just need to find that purple door," Saturn said to herself, half an hour later she reaches the city center.

OUTSIDE WORLD:

"Saturn is making more progress than the others. That was totally unexpected. She Might be the only one that is worthy of the Sailor Scouts title," ranma said to herself. Rei now had burns on both of her arms from hand to elbow and on her back. Venus was wrapped in so many times she couldn't even move. Mercury is still stuck in ice. Moon was trying to free herself. "Well it seems that Pluto has increased her time bubble just a little bit. Okay with that," Ranma said.

"I got a secret," Nodoka said. "I'm into bondage. I could get out of any type. Want to know the secrets?"

While Ranma is recovering from her shock at the secret of her mother let's see what is going on in the Tendo Dojo.

"That BAKA!" Akane yelled as she found out what Nabiki had said last night was true. She had to take a cold shower. At breakfast she spilled her tea on herself. She fainted after that.

"She is not going to school today," Kasumi said. "And neither are you."

"Yes I know," Nabiki replied. "I'm on it," she said as she left to make some calls.

Two hours later Akane came to and tried to leave.

"Where are you going?" Kasumi asked.

"I'm going to teach that pervert a lesson!" Akane yelled.

"No you not," Nabiki said, blocking Akane's path.

"Move it!" Akane yelled.

"No," Nabiki replied. "And you should look carefully what Kasumi is holding in her hand."

"So what, a teapot, you would never hit me with boiling water," Akane said.

"Care to try that theory out?" Kasumi asked.

"I know you won't," Akane replied.

"See for your own self how hard Kasumi can be," Nabiki said as she stepped out of the way. "Don't come crying to me after you find out the truth about Kasumi. I did warn you after all."

Akane got through the door when boiling water hit her on the back.

"OUCH!" She screamed, before falling onto the floor in pain. Kasumi brought out some tea some spilled on Akane.

"How could you?" Akane asked before passing out.

Back at the Saotome house Ranma felt something.

"Yes I would but later, okay?" Ranma asked.

"Of course," Nodoka replied.

Ranma was back at the park she saw the scouts still in the same way as they were this morning. She transformed into her magic girl form and disappeared into the world where she had left Saturn. As soon as she arrived the door opened.

"Saturn you surprised me," Mysterious R said. "I thought it would have been a week before you got here. Follow me."

Saturn nodded and stepped through the door.

"There are two parts to your test; the last part needs to be earned. You have proven yourself in the city but can you prove yourself worthy out here in the wild? Here you will have no choice but to use your power. Do you see that peak over there?" Mysterious R said

"Yes," Saturn answered.

"Your true test waits up on top of that," Mysterious R said. "That peak is 10,000 miles way. The only way to reach it is by going down this ledge which will get narrower and narrower as you go down. Then cross this untamed wilderness. No one has ever been here before I have but I never been down there. I lied I have been down there about every 200 miles there are wild Strawberries and blackberries. But that the only fruit you be able to find here. The rest of your food will come from what you kill with you powers. I will see you on the other side. And right now we are about 22, 599 feet above sea level here. You got five hours to make it to the starts of the foothills at 5000 feet above sea level. Here if your above 5555 feet above sea level at night the tempter will drop to -200 and drops ten degrees in 500 feet. So get going!"

Saturn quickly overcame her shock and started down the path.

"She just might make it," Mysterious R said to herself. "Saturn has the skills needed but can she hold off her own fears? I hope the queen is right about the shock the other scouts see when they finally meet the improve Sailor Saturn. She might be the only one worthy of the Sailor Scouts."

"Failures!" She shouted as she turned on the Scouts. "There is one who might be Worthy of the title of Sailor Scouts. She might even be fit for leader!"

"Who?" Ami asked.

"You're the smart one, you can figure out for yourself," Mysterious R said.

"No way!" Mercury shouts shocked. "It can't be?"

"It is," Mysterious R said. "She is on her way to face her final trial; if she wins she will be rewarded. You are nowhere near her. You can't even get pass the easiest challenges. You did speed up your time bubble some more. You think it will break when you get it up to normal time? Guess again! You need to go beyond that point. That must hurt Mars, doesn't?"

Mars was cover in a burn from her feet to her shoulder. "The longer you take to learn the correct emotions for transforming the longer the burn will stay. My guess is that you will have your whole body covered in third degree burns or maybe fourth degree burns you are the princess of Mars they Have burns degree all the way to 100. If you make as far as 100 the burns will stay with you until you reach 200 years old. All magic girls can live up to 900 years. You all got a lot of work to do just to get to her point now! Bye weaklings!"

"Damn it!" Mars yelled only to calm down and find that her forehead now had a burn mark.

Tendo Dojo:

"Why?" Akane asked.

"If you use anger on Ranma I hope you love cold showers and cold baths. Nabiki has got you a therapist you will go no matter what!" Kasumi yelled.

"No I won't!" Akane yelled.

"You are!" Kasumi yelled.

"Never!" Akane yelled.

"Nabiki?" Kasumi asked.

"Got it," Nabiki replied as she brought a kettle out and splashes Akane with it twice. "This will be the way we do it until you go on your own but one of use will be there with hot water if you try to trick us," Nabiki said just before Akane passes out.

"I will take her," Kasumi said.

"I understand my turn next time," Nabiki replied.

Saturn found a cave and inside it was a huge bear, she just manages to kill it.

"I'm below 5000 feet in the foothills," Saturn said. "She wasn't kidding. That thing was a challenge who knows how tough other animals will be?"

"Oh I would leave the cave ASAP, if I were you," Mysterious R said.

Saturn got out and had the biggest shock in her life. She was in a giant worm. It was four miles long and the weak point was at the tail. Saturn knew the human eating worm would follow her. About two miles later she strikes the weak point. She won that time. Ahead of her was a glowing forest. She saw the sun rising.

"That was a short night!" She exclaimed.

Earth:

"Show me what you can do," Ranma said as she watches her mother escape from the bondage that she help set up.

Ranma just sat there in shock at what just happened.

Nodoka took the advantage of Ranma's surprise and. She tied Ranma in a simple one.

Tendo dojo:

That night Akane was in a mood. She was angry but she wasn't angry at Ranma but Nabiki. She even hit Nabiki which earn earned her hot water splash from Kasumi through diner and the night. Every time she was about to fall asleep Kasumi splashed her. She didn't get any sleep that night.

At the Saotome house Ranma and Nodoka kept challenging one and the other to harder and harder escapes. They ended the night in a draw.

Next morning she checked one Sailor Saturn.

"So you made it through the Glowing Forest not bad Saturn," Mysterious R said. "Now after you cross the river you will go through the sandy desert. It is 290 miles to the other side. There are oases every 75 miles but they are after a huge sand dune. Find away to save water, you have what you need, good luck."

"That will take a while to go away!" Mysterious R laugh as she saw Rei cover what Mars doctors would call a Thirtieth degree burn. If you find the right emotions to transform that will disappear in two months."

Pluto was almost back to normal time but when Ranma put her in there she had made sure it can only be open at the speed of sound. No one could hear here in the bubble. Moon had gotten out of the hog-tied but her hands and legs where still tied together.

"encase"! Mysterious R shouted.

Mercury was surprised when two more layers of ice encased her.

"You are leaking power," Mysterious R said. "It is too strong for you right now. You thought you could handle extra power but your brain turnout to be a weakness. The ice will go away when you stop the leak or mars transforms with the right emotions. Every two days the ice around you will get thicker and thicker until one of those two things happen. I don't know why the Queen has faith in you all; the only one worthy is Sailor Saturn. Look at her progress. She had made 3,500 miles of the 10,000 miles she has to walk. She will come to a sea she can either row across it or answer question about her trip so far. By the time she is finish with her trial I will be surprised if one of you is ready."

To be continued:


End file.
